Bleeding Love
by Niknakz93
Summary: Meet Melody, a twin sister of a certain hybrid, as well as being one herself. But brother and sister? They couldn't be more different as black and white... especially when it comes to love and breaking curses. Damon/OC R&R
1. 1492

**Bleeding Love**

_"Our brothers and sisters are there from the dawn of our personal stories to the inevitable dusk."_

**-Susan Scarf Merrell**

**xXx**

_-1492, England-_

Family.

That word held many, many meanings for me.

One, love. Then there was protection, that bond you shared with them...

Then there was annoyance, of course. Siblings were fantastic at annoying you.

My current family consisted of my two brothers, one my twin, the other, my half.

Niklaus, my full blooded brother was sat at the worn wooden table, a flagon of mead before him, a bored look upon his face as he stared at the roughly hewn cup.

"Something troubling you, Brother?" I asked, walking over to his side and sitting on the table. He finally looked up and sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"You are quite certain that it is her?"

Now I scowled. "Do you think I am a fool, Niklaus?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me now in silence before speaking softly. "I do not think you are a fool. But-"

"Ah, ah. Say no more then."

I sighed and looked at my brother- he looked tired more than anything, his long brown-blonde hair hanging in his eyes, and those same eyes were staring back at the table once more.

There were footsteps now along the wooden corridor outside, then my maid walked in.

_"Miss Melody?"_

"Come." I said, standing up as she edged into the room, a beautiful blue dress in her hands.

"Oh yes, the fitting correct?" I said, walking over and taking the dress, looking at it with a smile, then set it down on the table and turned to my brother.

"Out." I told him with a raised eyebrow, but he simply looked up and scoffed. "You are my sister-"

"And unless you wish to see me naked, out."

Klaus rolled his eyes, taking his flagon with him, the door shutting softly behind him.

"Shall we?" I smiled to the maid, standing before her as she picked up the dress once more.

**-BleedingLove-**

I spied my other, half-brother, as I walked out in my new midnight blue dress, matching my bluey eyes quite lovely. My hair was much like my brothers with its color, but my own was almost to my elbows and ringletted in the latest fashion.

"Elijah, why so glum?" I grinned, standing beside him as he looked out over the balcony, across the heavy woods.

"I am merely thinking, Melody." he sighed, his long oak hair fluttering a little in the wind.

"About?" I pressed, raising an eyebrow.

"About what will happen in a few days."

I nodded. "Oh, you mean the curse, don't you?"

He turned to me now and sighed, finally looking at me. "You and Klaus... I know how much you want this curse broken."

I laughed at that, shaking my head and looking back out over the sea of green. "Oh no you do not. I want this... oh, so badly. It feels like a part of myself is missing. Ripped away."

"Just a few more days."

"I suppose... if this Trefor is telling the truth about the doppleganger."

Elijah was silent, probably deep in thought as per usual... but then-

"I feel he is. He knows who we are. Every vampire wants to-"

"Well, our approval, correct? Our favor?"

Elijah nodded, looking out with me as the wind blew, leaves rustling. "Yes. It could be a trick."

"I suppose we shall find out tonight."

"Oh and Melody?"

I turned to him as I went to walk away, meeting his oak eyes. He smirked. "Happy birthday."

My eyes rolled and a chuckle escaped me as I walked off back inside.

Yes, we truly would find out.

Later that night, Niklaus was sat down on the chair while I sorted out the mess that was his hair, how he had managed to knot it so very well and truly eluded me.

"Even my hair, which is longer than yours, I might add, does not get as tangled as yours."

"Very funny little sister."

"Just because you were born a few moments before me does not make you the oldest."

"Jealous?"

"No!" I scowled, then yanked on a knotted bit of hair, making him flinch and go. "Oww. That was pathetic... _little sister._"

"Say that again, and I shall pull another clump."

"And I shall bite your hand."

"Then I shall-"

"Less banter, more brushing."

I scoffed at that, then saw his smirk- only my brother could get away with something like that. As punishment, I yanked once more and carried on, then sighed. "Now I see the problem..."

"What is it?"

"How many times have I told you not to get blood in your hair! Much less let it dry?"

Klaus was silent, then-

"A good few times."

_"Correct! Now, unless you wish to meet this doppleganger with matted hair, shut up and stay still."_

He was such a child again sometimes.

**-BleedingLove-**

Thanks to my brothers hair issues, we were late for the party that we were both hosting.

Then again, Klaus always made us late.

I was on his arm as we walked through the crowd, looking for Elijah who had arrived early to find the doppleganger.

And oh, Trefor hadn't been lying. That petite girl before Elijah was her in every single way. Mine and Klaus's key to breaking our curse.

"The Lord Niklaus and Lady Melody." Elijah introduced, making me incline my head a little while my brother took her hand in his, pressing his lips briefly to it.

I looked around as Klaus introduced us, searching for, please, something to eat.

There was a rather tasty looking young Lord stood alone by the door with a glass of rich red wine in his hand.

"I am going for something to eat." I smiled now, and my Niklaus nodded. "Be careful not to spill anything down that marvelous dress of yours."

"I shall remember, Brother." I giggled, then looked to the girl, Katerina. "Lovely to meet you, Katerina."

She smiled and I turned away, walking over to the Lord who spied me coming and nodded.

"Lady Melody! I had hoped to meet you personally. Happy birthday." he smiled, taking my hand and pressing his lips to it, dark brown hair brushing my hand also.

"You look truly beautiful." he complimented, then motioned to the door. "Would you care to escort me for a walk."

"Of course, Sir-?"

"Oh how very rude of me! Benjamin. Benjamin Eckhart."

"Enchanted to meet you, Sir Eckhart." I smiled, letting him escort me out.

We walked a little into the woods, away from the noise when he turned to me and said.

"I think we have come far enough now."

I chuckled quietly at that, then nodded, feeling my fangs itching to sink into his soft neck. "Oh, I think you have." then snarled and sank them into him, grabbing the man and held him tight, draining the life out of him, then let him drop, now silent, onto the dark and earthy ground, pulling out a handkerchief and dabbed at my mouth.

This was life... for me and my brothers anyway...

**So, another idea thats been floating around in my head for what seems like forever- another one like Klaus. His twin sister and also a hybrid:) chuck in some Damon/OC later on and viola:D hope you like! The next chapter will be up soon if anyone is interested in reading any more:) X Nic**


	2. Crash And Burn Out

_Chapter Two_

When I woke up the next morning, Niklaus hadn't returned from the night, probably still in the unfortunate young girls bed, the sheets a ruby red color no doubt.

Elijah was also absent, rising early as per usual. It was only I that slept in late until well past midday.

I moaned quietly now as I turned over, my eyes closed, thinking-

This time tomorrow, I would be a hybrid once more, and that thought made me smile- all this searching... all this time...

And speaking of time, it had now ran out for Katerina.

The door creaked open now and I spied Niklaus return at last, then made me scoff as he was drenched in blood.

"You look a mess!" I exclaimed, sitting up and scowling.

Klaus chuckled. "They were worth it."

"Oh? Being adventurous were we now (?)"

"Very much so." he said, then pulled his shirt off and picked up a new one, slipping it on with a sigh. "Katerina is the doppleganger."

"Once again, I am not a fool, Niklaus."

"Must you call me that?"

"Yes."

"Ok then... _Ameliony_."

"Urgh... why was I named that?"

Klaus smirked. "See? You hate that name, and I hate mine. We have arrived at an impasse."

I growled quietly and gave up, pulling the covers over me as he sat down beside me, the bed going down a tad.

"Melody, it is tonight. Tonight we finally-"

"I know, Brother. You need not remind me."

"You could get more excited about this news."

I groaned and sat up, facing him and meeting his eyes that were the same as mine. "I am excited, Niklaus. But..."

There was a knock on the door, then Klaus was gone before I had the chance to finish.

**-BleedingLove-**

I didn't see either of my brothers until later that day, but I did see Katerina.

I kept my distance, not like Klaus- I wasn't one to brag about killing an innocent girl like this. Elijah walked out now, then Katerina giggled and ran a little way away, making me stop dead and raise an eyebrow at them.

Was Elijah smitten by her? Now that was a first... in all my years, all four hundred of them, I had never seen him fall in love with anyone.

Oh, me and Klaus were very similar in some ways, but so different in others when it came to affections. We had both felt lust and desires for the opposite sex. But unlike Klaus, I didn't leave them bleeding and dying in their beds.

I was the more compassionate of the pair for sure.

And Elijah-? He was the one sat there rolling his eyes at us.

Silently, I watched him talk to Katerina, then a tap on my shoulder made me jump.

"Must you sneak up on me?" I hissed, annoyed. Klaus cocked his head a little at the pair, then said curiously. "Our dear brother seems to be... much less boring than usual."

"I agree." I said, then Klaus pushed past and walked up to them, butting in and taking Katerina away, leaving Elijah sat there alone. But now I walked forwards and sat next to him, frowning. "Are you ok?"

He returned to normal and nodded with a chuckle. "I am fine. Just... thinking." then he got up and left too-

If he had feelings for her, he wasn't telling me anyway.

**-BleedingLove-**

I giggled as I danced with my brother later that night, getting ready to finaly break the curse.

"I plan on getting incredibly drunk as soon as this curse is broken!" I laughed, letting him spin me around and catch me. He nodded. "I agree. We shall break into a tavern and drink it dry?"

Klaus made me laugh sometimes, but for now I nodded. "That sounds fantastic!" then Klaus sighed, hugging me for a moment. "I shall go and get our little doppleganger now then?"

"Excellent!" then reached inside his jacket and took the moonstone out. "I shall hold onto this. We do not want you losing it, do we?"

"No my sweet little sister." he said, kissing my forehead and left me as Elijah came in.

"Where is he going?" he asked, pouring out a glass of deep red wine.

I sighed, turning to him. "He is going to get Katerina."

Elijah nodded, then said. "I have been to see the witches."

"Oh?"

"They know of a way to spare the doppleganger."

That got my attention now, then I smirked and cocked my head. "Are you smitten by her?"

Elijahs head snapped up at that, a scowl upon his face. "Of course not."

Oh, I knew my brother well enough to know that he was lying, but I wasn't like Niklaus. I didn't mind.

"So you are asking me to-?" I mused, a smirk on my face once more at the thought of Elijah falling for a human.

He nodded. "Save her." I met his eyes now, then waved a hand. "Ask Niklaus, not me. I am not particulary bothered by her living or dying."

Sure, I was near enough heartless, but that was what hundreds of years of pent up anger and hate did to you. Why should I care if she lived or died? She was there for me and my brothers use, nothing more, nothing less.

Elijah sighed at that, but then there was a crash as the door crashed open, and I turned to see that brother in question slamming my othe into the wall, snarling something that I didn't get for a moment... but then I understood-

Katerina had ran away.

"You told her!" I yelled now, rage coursing through my body as Niklaus let him go, murder in his eyes much like mine. Elijah shook his head. "No! I didn't-!" he said and I shook my head, scoffing.

"Then why were you trying to find a way to save her?"

I shook my head once more, furious tears sparkling in my eyes.

Niklaus glared now, then hissed. "Find her. Or don't bother coming back _brother._"

When I looked up, Elijah was gone and I ast down, feeling numb- we weren't breaking this curse... not tonight anyway. Niklaus sat down next to me now and pulled me into his arms and let me shed a few tears into his chest.

"There there my sweet." he sighed, hugging me, but I could sense he was still furious underneath the exterior.

"I am fine." I sighed, letting him go and standing up, watching the figure walk away from the house. "You didn't have to send him away... it wasn't his fault."

Niklaus snorted, then stood up and walked to stand beside me. "All these years of searching... and now this?"

I put my head on his shoulder and sighed. "Give it time. We will break it. Even if its another four hundred years."

My brother was silent now, but then turned away and picked up his glass of blood infused wine and knocked it back.

_"I'm thinking that idea to drink the tavern dry seems like a very good one now."_

**-BleedingLove-**

Just half an hour later, the men and women in the tavern were all dead and the kegs of beer and mead were being violently attacked by a pair of drunk Originals.

Niklaus finished his current drink, hiccuping a little as he did so. I didn't think we had gotten quite so drunk before, but this situation called for it. Four hundred years of waiting for nothing...

I finished my own and sighed, closing my eyes. "Now what?"

"I suggest we find her family and see if she has returned home. If not-"

"I am opting for murder?"

"Correct little sister."

I laughed at that, looking around the place for something to eat, but we had descimated them all already.

"Urgh, I am hungry." I complained, completely forgetting that I had already had three grown men, a young man and two pretty, petite girls.

"I shall see you back at the house." Niklaus said without opening his eyes once as he grabbed another flagon and finished it off.

Yes, the coming years were going to be long and bloody now...

And we owed Katerina a good heart ripping.

**And the next!:) cheers for the attention so far:D going to be getting much more interesting from next chapter;D anyway, reviews are much loved and next will be up later on:) x Nic**


End file.
